Little Mermaid
by moonlitelm
Summary: Rating: PG14 for innuendo, boy kissing, and swearing. Pairing: Stan/Kyle. Yes. I'm finally doing some Style XD Also some hints at Cartman/Wendy but really, its just hints. Summary: one shot The school's sports department needs some extra mon


Rating: PG14 for sexual innuendo, boy kissing, and swearing.  
Pairing: Stan/Kyle. Yes. I'm finally doing some Style XD Also some hints at Cartman/Wendy but really, its just hints.  
Summary: [one shot] The school's sports department needs some extra money, and Wendy comes up with an idea for a fund raiser.  
Warning: Cross dressing.

~

My friend and I watched the Little Mermaid last night, and this popped into my head. I sorry D: I hope you guys enjoy it though. I did it for the lolz.

"A musical?" Stan asked, lips curving into a frown. He stared at his ex girlfriend - who was his best lady friend - with a dubious look on his face, "Really? A musical Wends?"

"Well Stan, people won't just donate money. I mean, I know they like to watch the games and stuff, but they aren't just going to give out money." She explained, writing furiously in her notebook.

"Yeah, but like, can't we do a bake sale or something?"

"No. Everyone's become more health conscience since Kyle had his diabetic attack last month. Remember that?"

Stan's eyes flashed with anger, "How the fuck could I forget?" Noticing Wendy's warning glare, he sighed and forced himself to relax. Laying down on her bed, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Well when Sheila told everyone that you can become diabetic from being obese, everyone went health crazy. Unless we make fat free cookies or something, a bake sale's going to be a flop." She tapped her pen against her desk. "Plus Stan, we have to remember that the residents of South Park aren't exactly...smart. They need something flashy to catch their eyes. A musical is a great idea!"

Stan nodded, slowly warming up to the idea. "Well...fine. What did you have in mind?" He rolled onto his side to watch Wendy at her place by the desk.

"The Little Mermaid. Bebe and Red already helped me pick out most of the cast." She waved a piece of paper at him, and Stan crawled over to fetch it.

Eyes scanning the page, he felt another frown slide onto his face. "Wendy? Why aren't there any girls on this list?"

"Because our school doesn't have any girls sports teams. You guys want the money, you're going to have to work for it." She leaned over his shoulder, pointing at his name "We all think you'd make a great Prince Eric."

Stan cringed visibly at being called Eric, nose wrinkling up adorably. "Great. So that means I have a lead roll?" He asked miserably, putting on his best pout. Maybe if he acted cute she'd let him off the hook...

Her smile told him that he'd failed. "Yeah. You and Kyle. He's the only red head, plus he's got a slimmer figure. He'd make a great Ariel."

Stan almost choked on the air he was breathing "Are you fucking joking me Wendy? He's going to be so pissed off!"

"No, don't worry. See, look. We've made Eric - er, Cartman" Wendy cleared her throat, quickly moving on, "Ursula. So Kyle's not the only one in a dress. Well, dressed like a girl. Plus we're going to try and get Craig to play Ursula when she turns human. See?" She tapped the paper some more, starting to sound excited.

"Oh God. Craig's going to fucking kill me. Shit, look. You have to tell them about this okay?"

"Oh don't worry. Bebe's already over there, convincing Craig. Plus, we have a more conservative dress idea picked out for him. And that way he doesn't have to sing so much, right?"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else is in this?"

"Well we have Clyde as the messenger sea horse, Pip as the Butler, Kenny as King Triton and Butters as the dog."

Stan bit the inside of his cheek. Having Butters dress as a dog was totally inappropriate, but he wasn't about to tell Wendy about the eye thing..."Okay. What about everyone else?"

"We've decided Token will make a good Sebastian and Tweak is going to be Flounder. Because he's twitchy." She laughed, shaking her black hair out of her face.

"Why is Token Sebastian?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow. A smirk danced at his lips.

Wendy smacked him in the back of his head. "Don't be racist Stan! It's because he has a better singing voice than all of you."

Stan rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "Fine. I'm in."

-

They practiced in their regular clothes. The costumes were going to be left out until the actual performance. The girls were certain that the men would end up ruining the outfits somehow. They were good at fucking things up.

Plus no one wanted to stare at a topless Cartman for longer than necessary.

Stan shook his head, fiddling with the top they had forced him into. He had to admit though - he did look damn good. He sighed again, looking around for the boots he was supposed to be wearing. Wendy called out to him that they were in the dressing room. He waved before turning and heading off.

He could hear muffled shouts coming from the change room, and rolled his eyes. Kyle and fatass probably got into a fight again. With a sigh, Stan pushed the door open, fully prepared to break up another argument.

He was however, not prepared for what he walked in on.

Fatass was no where to be seen. It was just Kyle...Kyle looking oh so gorgeous, and one hundred percent like a princess in distress.

The mermaid tail the girls had forced him into, completely hindered his ability to move. He was on the floor, legs folded slightly under him. Topless, except for the fucking _seashell bra_ they had put on him. His hair had been partially straightened, to make it longer and easier to tame. The red locks were hanging around his naked shoulders, still bouncing faintly. "Stan!" He cried happily.

Stan stared down at Kyle as the other boy reached up for him. His dick twitched. "W-wha?"

Kyle frowned darkly. "Stan! Help me up."

The dark haired boy cleared his throat, reaching down for his best friend. Being gentler than necessary, he grasped the redhead and pulled him to his feet. He noticed the look of anger that flashed in Kyle's eyes.

Once he was let go, Kyle tried to step forward again. It resulted in him falling off balance, and grabbing Stan in an effort to keep himself upright. Both boys went toppling onto the floor, landing on a light tan sheet. It was what the girls were using for the sand in the beach scenes.

"I fucking hate Wendy." Kyle complained, laying underneath Stan. The larger boy had caught himself before he crushed his friend. Now he was leaning over the redhead, one hand braced beside his head. Stan's eyes flickered up and down Kyle for a moment, before he leaned down and stole a kiss.

The shocked look on Kyle's face was priceless. He really did look like a little princess, although Stan would never risk telling him that. Stan's hand slipped down to a hip, stroking lightly.

"Stan? What-"

"Sshh." Stan murmured, lips nuzzling against his friends once again. "I'm practicing"

~

The end, lalalala. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know, not that slashy XD But still. I had fun writing it! [I almost said righting...BLAH!]


End file.
